


Sunshine.

by DaiLewisSantiago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago
Summary: Simon est au mariage d'Alec, Raphaël est à l'Hôtel Dumort. Et comme d'habitude, l'un ne peut pas rester longtemps loin de l'autre.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine.

**Sunshine**

Il tournait en rond, faisait les cents pas, soupirait, râlait, se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil puis se relevait, faisant à nouveau les cents pas. Il était contrarié, une fois de plus. Il l'avait laissé y aller, comme un imbécile alors que lui-même n'était pas rassuré de le laisser là-bas. Il avait encore été hypnotisé par son adorable sourire et il l'avait laissé partir comme si de rien n'était, refusant au passage de l'accompagner. Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait et quand il rentrerait. Oh, iI était dur d'être Raphaël Santiago quand un oisillon nommé Simon vous faisait perdre vos moyens.  


***

Simon trépignait sur sa chaise telle une fangirl venant de finir un yaoi dans lequel les protagonistes s'embrassent avec passion. Et la situation ce soir n'était pas bien différente excepté que Simon n'était pas une fangirl et que les protagonistes eux, étaient bien réels. En effet, Alec avait saisi le col de Magnus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant une assemblée à la fois ébahie et consternée. Simon avait vu naître sur ses lèvres le magnifique sourire qui le caractèrisait, laissant ses canines un peu plus longues que la normale se dévoiler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la scène le mettait en joie. Ce n'était pourtant rien de plus qu'un baiser entre deux hommes. Mais Simon était vraiment heureux pour eux et il ne put s'empêcher de leur en faire part parce que, c'était bien connu, Simon ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de parler.

  
-Les gars, c'était incroyable. C'était comme regarder en live The Graduate. Vous savez, le film de Dustin Hoffman? Celui qui est super?

  
Les deux amants ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer si ce n'est que Simon déversait un flot de paroles interminable dont il ne comprirent pas un mot. Simon désigna Magnus tandis qu'il parlait sans s'arrêter.

  
-Tu étais Ben. Elaine!, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras avant de désigner maintenant Alec. Et tu étais Elaine. Je veux dire, une... Une plus grande, masculine et belle version d'elle. Mais à l'autel, par contre, tu étais comme... Ben! Et puis... Et puis maintenant, vous êtes tous les deux assis dans le bus à la fin du film, totalement excités, mais se demandant... "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?" Vous voyez?

  
Non ils ne voyaient pas. Et à vrai dire, ne voulaient sans doute pas voir non plus. Une fois sûr que Simon ne parlerait plus, Alec se permit d'en placer une.

  
-Qui a invité le vampire?

  
-Sérieusement?

  
Et alors qu'il allait répliquer autre chose, il le vit. Contre l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu de sa veste noire et rouge, Raphaël. Simon fit les gros yeux sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Il était sûr qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Prenant congé auprès d'Alec et Magnus, il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son mentor devant l'entrée où était apparu un peu plus tôt le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

  
-Raphaël, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je me rappelle très bien toi, me disant que tu n'irais pas à ce mariage car ça ne t'intéressait pas.

  
-Je suis juste venu vérifier si c'était toi qui avait volé mon costume, lança Raphaël accompagné d'un sourire que Simon ne savait jamais comment interpréter.

  
Bon, d'accord, c'était l'excuse la plus idiote du monde. Mais Raphaël n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

  
-Volé, c'est un peu fort... Je l'ai juste emprunté. Bref, tu n'es pas venu que pour ça quand même? Et tu aurais pu t'habiller pour l'occasion.

  
-J'aurais pu mais malheureusement quelqu'un avait volé mon costume.

  
-Payes-toi ma tête, t'en a plein, des costumes. Bon, tu viens? T'as raté le plus intéressant, Alec a..., commença-t-il, désignant derrière lui mais il fut coupé par le plus vieux.

  
-Je suis venu te chercher. Il est temps pour le petit oisillon de rentrer dormir.

  
-On ne dort pas la nuit, Raphaël.

  
-Peu importe, lâcha-t-il, quelque peu irrité.

  
En réalité Raphaël était venu pour trois raisons. Premièrement, comme toujours, il s'inquiétait pour son protégé. Il faut dire que le laisser partir à l'institut infesté de Shadowhunters ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Simon, bien qu'ami avec Clary Fairchild, n'en restait pas moins un vampire et les vampires n'avaient jamais été les bienvenus dans l'antre des chasseurs. La deuxième raison était plus dur encore à avouer et sans doute ne le ferait-il jamais mais la jalousie l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Rien que le fait de savoir que son baby vamp passerait la soirée avec Clary l'avait tourmenté au point de tourner en rond dans l'Hôtel Dumort comme un lion en cage. Et ça l'avait tellement énervé d'attendre qu'il revienne de lui-même -et il était persuadé qu'il reviendrait tard- qu'il avait préféré venir le chercher lui-même, en prétextant une excuse. Excuse bidon, soit dit en passant mais il avait espéré que Simon, simplet qu'il était, tombe dans le panneau. Quand à la troisième...

  
-Pourquoi tu veux que je rentre?

  
Simon ne détourna pas son regard de celui onyx de son vis-à-vis, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il n'avait aucune raison de rentrer maintenant, la soirée lui plaisait et il était prêt à rester encore un moment. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Raphaël en avait décidé autrement. Ce dernier dû faire un effort considérable pour formuler sa réponse.

  
-C'est trop calme, à l'hôtel.

  
Voilà qui était dit. Pendant soixante-dix ans Raphaël s'était habitué au calme. Silence et plénitude étaient ses maîtres mots et celui qui entravait ceux-ci subissait son courroux. Le vampire, si au début de sa transformation ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours la ramener auprès de tout le monde, s'était calmé au fil du temps pour devenir un vieux vampire cynique détestant par dessus tout les gens ayant la bougeotte et parlant trop. Mais depuis que Simon avait débarqué dans sa vie tel un boulet de canon, comme ça, sans prévenir, tout cela commençait peu à peu à changer. S'il avait d'abord été irrité, il s'était ensuite sentit plus vivant. Simon parlait tellement qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient dix dans la même pièce. Depuis que l'oisillon était là, l'Hôtel Dumort n'avait jamais été aussi animé et... Vivant.

  
-T'es en train de dire que je te manques, c'est ça?

  
Pour toute réponse, le vampire claqua sa langue contre son palais et se redressa de son appui dans le but de partir en emmenant bien évidemment son oisillon avec lui.

  
-On y va.

  
Mais Simon qui venait sans doute de comprendre à quel point Raphaël tenait à lui ne pouvait se départir de son sourire d'imbécile et le suivit en l'inondant de questions.

  
-Je t'ai manqué alors? Ça fait que quelques heures que je suis partis et je te manque déjà? Tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi, Raphaël? Hey dis, réponds-moi!

  
Mais Raphaël ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin, le silence qu'il s'évertuait à garder parlait pour lui et si Simon n'était pas idiot, il comprendrait par lui-même. Une fois sortis de l'institut les deux vampires prirent la route vers l'Hôtel Dumort, sans se presser. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ou du moins Simon parla de tout de rien et Raphaël écouta attentivement tout ce que son protégé lui disait.

  
-Il ne te manque pas le soleil, parfois?, demanda soudain Simon en regardant le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles.

  
-Non, pas vraiment. On s'habitue à la nuit, avec le temps.

  
-Quand même... Des fois je regrette de ne plus pouvoir faire bronzette, un cocktail à la main.

  
Raphaël laissa échapper un sourire. Lui n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de soleil. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas cela mais parce qu'il en avait déjà un tout près de lui. Et ses rayons à lui valaient bien toute la lueur du jour du monde.


End file.
